Mi amigo imaginario
by Valenfujoshi
Summary: Pip estaba enamorado de su amigo imaginario. Pip no sabia que su amigo imaginario era peligroso. -Dip-
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: Yaoi, Shota (supongo) y proximamente gore.**

 **Personajes de Matt Stone y Trey Parker, historia Mia.**

* * *

 ** _Mi Amigo Imaginario_  
**

 **Capitulo 1  
**

" _mi único amigo es él. Me entiende, me consuela, y dice que_ quiere _ayudarme. Él no es malo… No es como ellos… No es humano."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— ¡Esto es para que aprendas, _francesito_ de mierda, que nadie nunca te va a querer!

Ugh. Odiaba que lo llamaran francés. El era inglés.

El grupo de chicos algo mayores que él se alejaron después de ver como habían dejado al rubio de tan solo once años de edad. Un feo moratón en cada uno de sus ojos, la cara roja e hinchada, incluso sangraba por la nariz. Su cuerpo, sucio y malherido, dolía a horrores, víctima de las patadas y puños de aquel grupo de pre-adolescentes.

El pequeño no sintió la lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla. Ya se había preguntado muchas veces el por qué de todo esto. Él solo había querido ser caballeroso con aquella niña, ni siquiera sabía que era la novia de Trent. De todas formas, con o sin excusa, ese chico siempre terminaba golpeándolo, humillándolo. Y nadie, absolutamente nadie lo ayudaba. Todos lo odiaban, o tal vez, simplemente, a nadie le importaba.

Difícilmente se levantó del duro asfalto, sintiendo las rodillas arder por el esfuerzo, recordó que al caer producto de un fuerte empujón se había raspado. Podía sentir el líquido caliente acumulado, deslizándose lentamente por sus piernas, pero no le dio importancia. Emprendió su marcha a casa.

Phillip Pirrup era huérfano. Vivía con su tía, una anciana amargada que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pasara con el chiquillo, tampoco tenía hermanos, amigos, o novia. Por eso todos decían que nadie lo quería.

Sin embargo, mientras las lágrimas escurrían por el rostro del niño, y sus piernas cojeaban a cada paso que daban, una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Porque Phillip sabía que ellos se equivocaban. Había alguien en el mundo que si lo apreciaba. Había un ser –porque no se le podía llamar persona– que lo quería, que se preocupaba por él. Su nombre era Damien…

Su amigo imaginario.

.

La casa de su tía era grande, imponente y un poco aterradora. Las paredes que posiblemente habían sido blancas años atrás, ahora eran grises, y con capas de musgo pegadas en ellas. La vieja que allí habitaba salía muy pocas veces, y no le importaba cuidar de otra cosa que no fuera ella misma.

El inglés abrió la puerta causando un insoportable chirrido. Se adentró en la casa silenciosamente, caminando por el pasillo. Escuchó desde allí el sonido de la televisión, además de las luces que provenían de este desde la sala. La casa estaba a oscuras, ventanas y cortinas cerradas, como siempre. Al adentrarse en la sala, pudo ver a su tía recostada en el sofá, roncando. Seguramente se había vuelto a quedar dormida mientras veía alguna telenovela.

Se acercó a ella, notando que estaba a medio cubrir con una manta. Tomó la manta y la terminó cobijar. Debía admitir que la mujer no era muy buena con él, y solía maltratarlo… pero vamos, ella lo había acogido tras la muerte de sus padres, y estaba lejos de odiarla.

De todos modos, no es como si en el corazón de Phillip pudiese existir un sentimiento como el odio. Apagó la televisión y siguió caminando, soltando leves quejidos de vez en cuando por el dolor que sentía en sus costillas y casi todo su cuerpo. Comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación. Al llegar a la puerta de su cuarto, la abrió y se acercó a la cama. Sentándose en ella, abrió sus labios para _llamarlo_.

—Damien. Amigo, regresé de la escuela.

De repente, en el suelo, un círculo en rojo se dibujó, convirtiéndose después en llamas, las cuales iluminaban la habitación, creando figuras deformes en las paredes por las sombras de los objetos que rodeaban el cuarto. Del interior del círculo, carcajadas malévolas se escuchaban, risas de una voz gruesa pero joven, sonaban tan malvadas que igualaban a las de los villanos de las caricaturas. Entonces un ser comenzó a surgir, mostrándose ante los ojos claros del rubio quién ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de entrada.

Cuando las llamas desaparecieron, frente a Pirrup se encontraba un niño tal vez un año mayor que él, de cabello negro oscuro y ojos de un aterrador tono rojizo brillante, en el que parecían resplandecer las llamas del infierno _._

Claro que para el inglés, esos eran los ojos más hermosos y fascinantes del mundo. Unos ojos que brillaban a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación.

—Pip —habló el niño con una sonrisa—que bueno que volvist…

El azabache dejó de hablar al ver el rostro demacrado del inglés. Su ceño se frunció con fuerza, se acercó al pequeño y exclamó:

—¿de nuevo? ¡No me jodas! ¡¿Hasta cuándo aguantaras esto Pip?!

—Damien, por favor… Sabes que no tengo opción. Y, no me regañes ahora ¿sí? Ya me siento muy mal, no quiero pelear contigo.

Damien, al ver los ojitos del niño comenzando a brillar por culpa de lágrimas contenidas, decidió callarse. Se sentó al lado de Pip, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros, consiguiendo que una sonrisa de felicidad iluminara su rostro.

—Gracias.

—es lo menos que puedo hacer. Pip… ¿por qué no me haces caso? ¿Por qué no me dejas solucionar tus problemas? Sabes que yo podría…

—No puedes. Eres solo parte de mi imaginación. —El pelinegro chistó por aquella respuesta —pero gracias Damien… estoy tan feliz de que seas mi amigo. Eres lo más valioso para mí.

Su _amigo_ no le respondió, pero eso a él no le importó.

De pronto, en la otra mano de Damien, una pequeña llama apareció, iluminando sus rostros cuando él la acerco a ellos.

—¡Wow! —El rubio soltó una risita maravillada— ¡amo tus trucos, Damien!

—Sabes que puedo hacer mas —sonrió orgulloso el otro, haciendo que esa llama comenzara a flotar y se dividiera en mas, las cuales comenzaron a bailar por los aires iluminando mejor la habitación—. ¿Quieres un espectáculo de fuego hoy?

—Gracias amigo mío, pero ahora tengo mucho sueño. Mi cuerpo me duele muchísimo, solo tengo ganas de descansar.

El oji-rojo frunció el ceño recordando el por qué de las heridas de Pip.

—Bien, pero mañana no olvides curarte con el botiquín.

El oji-azul asintió, dejándose caer en la cama. Inmediatamente después, sus ojos se cerraron y cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras tanto, su amigo imaginario se lo quedó observando un rato. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios, antes de volver a desaparecer.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Él es bueno, nunca me haría daño. Es mi único amigo, solo quiere lo mejor para mí."_

* * *

O.O

Bueno, como empiezo...

Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic con una tematica oscura, en la que haré sufrir a muchas personas y-

En fin, aun no he actualizado mi historia Creek, pero es que esto se me ocurrio y no pude contenerme. Me inspiré de un songfic que lei hace poco, con una situacion similar, inspirado en una cancion rap "Voces en mi Interior". Realmente me dejo con algo dando vueltas en mi cabeza, y luego esta mañana BOOM! esta idea salio. Tendra pocos capitulos, que se volveran un poco mas fuertes a medida que el fic avanza.

Espero que les haya gustado!

Saludos!

Valen^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: Yaoi, Shota y proximamente gore  
**

 **Los personajes no son mios, son de Matt Stone y Trey Parker, pero la historia SI es mia.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

 _"_ _Todo esta a punto de cambiar, Pip..."_

.

Los ojos azulados de Phillip se abrieron lenta y perezosamente. Intentó sentarse en la cama, pero inmediatamente sintió dolor en todo su malherido cuerpo. Sin quererlo realmente, se levantó de la cama y fue a la ducha, unas puertas al lado de su habitación. Se relajó bajo las gotas frescas del agua tocando su piel, limpiando sus heridas. Al regresar a su pieza buscó en uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche el botiquín de primeros auxilios que guardaba desde hacía ya varios años. Curó sus heridas con gasas, curitas y antisépticos. Ya se había acostumbrado al ardor del _Isodine_ en sus raspones.

Después de vestirse, tomó su gorra y se miró al espejo, regalándose una sonrisa a sí mismo.

 _¡Hoy es un nuevo día! Y debo intentar divertirme… incluso si nadie quiere hacerlo conmigo, ¡debo sonreír!_

Descendió las escaleras y fue hasta la cocina a preparar su desayuno y el de su tía, la cual al parecer aun no se había despertado. A pesar de su corta edad, el pequeño Phillip ya sabía preparar un buen desayuno con huevos y pan tostado, de hecho, era él quién se encargaba del desayuno todas las mañanas.

Se sentó en el comedor y se apresuró a devorar su plato, tenía mucha hambre pues la noche anterior no había cenado.

—Hey, Pip ¿de verdad quieres ir a la escuela hoy? —escuchó esa voz en su interior. Era Damien, quién aunque no estaba frente a él, podía escucharlo en su mente.

— ¡por supuesto Damien! No puedo perderme un día de clases, necesito estudiar para convertirme en alguien en la vida, estudiar una carrera…

—Por un día no pasa nada —insistió— ¿qué harás si esos chicos vuelven a lastimarte?

—lo de siempre, amigo…

 _Nada._

.

El rubio caminaba a paso lento pero decidido hacia la escuela. Esperaba desde el fondo de su corazón no encontrarse con Trent y su pandilla. Le daba igual soportar las burlas de Stan y su grupito, pero no estaba seguro si podría resistir otra golpiza.

 _Por favor, Dios… has que este día lo pase sin problemas. Realmente estoy muy cansado._

Afortunadamente para el pequeño, no se topó ni un solo instante con el rubio, así que con una pequeña sonrisa pensando que la suerte estaba de su lado, caminó hacia su silla en el aula de clases.

—¡Oh, pero si es Pipi! —Escuchó la voz burlona de Cartman, un chico regordete que adoraba burlarse de él cada vez que podía—escuché que Trent te dio una buena paliza ayer, ¡qué lástima que no pude verlo!

Pip se forzó a sonreír y a seguir su camino, intentando ignorar las palabras del gordo y las risas que ocasionó en las otras personas. Se sentó en su silla y esperó a que el profesor llegara.

Las primeras clases pasaron, y finalmente llegó el momento que el pequeño menos apreciaba del día: el almuerzo. Ese era un momento en el que siempre aprovechaban para robarle su dinero, y de todas formas, aunque no fuese así, no tenia nadie con quién sentarse. Siempre era dejado a un lado.

Lo único bueno era que en esos momentos de soledad, si se concentraba un poco, a veces Damien aparecía en su mente y hablaban de cualquier cosa. También le gustaba salir al patio y sentarse bajo el gran árbol que había allí a leer un poco. Al principio le dolía ver a los demás niños divertirse a unos metros frente a él, jugando futbol, en los columpios o el sube y baja, riendo felizmente… pero logró acostumbrarse. A veces los veía e imaginaba que estaba allí, o simplemente seguía leyendo, para intentar no sentirse mal.

Pero no lo podía evitar. Su corazón se sentía tan vacío… porque a pesar de decirse a sí mismo que estaba acostumbrado a todo esto, que no le molestaba estar solo, que debía seguir siendo él mismo y no dejar de ser amable con los demás, a pesar de todas las veces que intentó convencerse… una parte de él le decía que ya no quería estar solo. Que quería tener amigos con los cuales divertirse.

De repente, un dolorcito en su frente lo saco de sus pensamientos. Fue entonces que se fijó en el chico de cabellera negra de pie frente a él, quien con sus dedos le había pegado un pequeño golpe.

—Pip, otra vez te quedaste perdido en tus grises pensamientos. Sabes que no me gusta eso.

El rubio sonrió sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse. Damien siempre estaba allí cuando lo necesitaba.

—lo siento, Dami.

— ¡no me llames Dami!

Soltó una risita y se quedó mirando los ojos rojos de su amigo. Realmente lo quería, mucho. Incluso se atrevería a decir que lo amaba… _pero…_

El balón con el que estaban jugando los otros niños se desvió por accidente hacia la dirección de los dos niños, atravesando a Damien como si no fuese más que aire y cayendo a los pies de Pip.

 _Es solo parte de mi imaginación._

— ¡oye, Pipi! ¡Lanza de nuevo el balón, francesito inútil!

El pelinegro fulminó con la mirada al maldito gordo que había insultado así a su Pip, mientras que el rubio obedeció. Lastimosamente no era muy fuerte, y se burlaron de él por ello.

El timbre sonó y todos se adentraron en la escuela bufando, a excepción del chico y su amigo imaginario. Mientras el pequeño comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta, vio de repente como dos niños que sabia estaban en su clase volvían a salir de allí… tomados de la mano.

—¿eh? ¿Esos no son Stanley y Kyle?

Damien los miró y sonrió con burla.

—Cuando se enteren tus compañeros seguro que no van a dejarlos en paz. Oye ¿por qué no les dices? Tal vez así dejen de molestarte a ti.

— ¡claro que no! Ni siquiera es seguro que estén juntos, solo se están tomando de la mano. Además, si de verdad se quisieran estaría feliz por ellos.

—rayos Pip, ¿por qué eres tan bueno e inocente? ¿Por qué no ser malo una vez en tu vida?

—no gracias, eso no está bien y no me aportará nada.

— ¿Según quien? —preguntó con burla.

—Dios.

Pip creía en Dios fervientemente, pues siempre se aferraba a la esperanza de que Él si lo cuidaba y lo amaba.

—Pff… ese estúpido viejo. ¿Qué ha hecho Dios por ti, Pip?

—No quiero hablar de eso contigo, estoy seguro de que las cosas pronto mejoraran… y, cuando muera me iré al cielo, como todo buen cristiano. Ahora vamos, tengo que ir a clases.

El rubio se adelantó y Damien solo se lo quedó viendo un rato, mientras una sonrisa macabra se dibujaba en sus labios.

 _Si, Pip… todo pronto mejorará. Mas rápido de lo que crees, serás feliz…_

Todo estaba a punto de cambiar.

Y todo comenzaría ese día.

 _._

Pip salía de la escuela, siendo empujado por los otros niños a los que les daba igual su presencia. Ese día había tenido suerte, pues no se había topado con Trent, tal vez ese si era su día de suerte. De repente, vio como los chicos se agrupaban en un círculo, al parecer rodeando a alguien y reían a carcajadas. Le hubiese gustado saber que pasaba, pero sabía que lo echarían si se acercaba, así que no le dio importancia y siguió su camino.

Al estar frente a su oscura casa, realmente no le dieron ganas de entrar. Por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de estar más al aire libre antes de ir y encerrarse en esa casa. Así que decidido, retrocedió y se fue a caminar un rato, pensando en ir al parque.

Llegó al parque de South Park, un lugar tranquilo (o en lo que se podía, ciertamente en ese pueblito solían suceder cosas muy extrañas) por el hecho sobretodo de que no era muy visitado. Le gustaba mucho el lugar porque había muchos árboles (aunque siempre cubiertos de nieve) y bancas donde sentarse a descansar.

Caminaba tranquilamente por el parque, pensando en que sería bueno tomarse una taza de té, cuando de repente vio que, sentado en una banca y sollozando, se encontraba un niño que reconoció fácilmente por su Ushanka verde. Se acercó preocupado a su compañero de clases, y entonces notó como una gran cantidad de lágrimas inundaban el rostro del pequeño.

—¿K-Kyle? ¿Estás bien?

El chico miró sobresaltado al niño delante de él, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia por estar llorando.

— ¿Pip? ¿Qué, a-ahora t-tu también vienes a bu-burlarte? —preguntó entre sollozos. El oji-azul negó apresuradamente con la cabeza.

— ¡claro que no! Nunca haría eso, además… no sé lo que pasó, ¿Por qué lloras?

— ¡pff! Es cierto, nadie habla contigo, ¿por qué tendrías que sa-saberlo? De todas formas, solo te digo que estarás feliz ahora… seguro que van a dejar de molestarte.

— ¿qué? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Por qué? —inquirió extrañado el rubio, algo feliz pero a la vez con un muy mal presentimiento.

— ¡por molestarme a mí! —Respondió derramando aun mas lagrimas— ahora todos me odian…

— ¿eh?

—saben… que me gustan los chicos…

Me vieron besando a Stan.

 _¿Eh?_

 _._

 _"_ _Todo está a punto de cambiar, Pip…_

 _Esto solo acaba de empezar"_

* * *

Hola!

Primero que nada me gustaria disculparme por la tardanza (sobretodo para los que siguen el otro fic, llevo un mes sin actualizar TT^TT) de ahora en adelante no me tardaré tanto, me siento horrible!

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ^^ y que quieran seguir leyendo!

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Siempre que los leo no puedo evitar sonreir y llenarme de animos para continuar! Aun no los he respondido pero ya mismo lo haré :')

En cuanto a lo que esta pasando aqui, bueno... No diré nada para no spoilear. Y bueno, si mal no calculé, este fic tendra menos de diez capitulos. En fin, gracias por leer este fic! Y nos leemos en la conti!

Saludos!

Valen^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia: Yaoi, Shota, y proximamente gore.**

 **Los personajes NO son mios, son de Matt Stone y Trey Parker, pero la historia SI es mia.**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 3_**

 _"_ _¿Acaso el podría ser mi amigo? ¿Dejaré de estar solo? Siento que por una vez…"_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Un niño rubio y otro pelirrojo con una ushanka verde estaban sentados juntos en una banca en medio del parque de South Park. El niñito de ojos verdes aun trataba de callar sus sollozos, mientras el pequeño solo lo observaba, sintiendo un revoltijo de sentimientos en su interior: confusión, curiosidad y sobretodo pena por su compañero. Él más que nadie sabía lo horrible que era que te hicieran _bullying_ , y que ahora se lo hicieran a otro más lo ponía triste… Pues, a pesar de las veces en las que Kyle se había burlado de él, nunca le hubiera deseado ese mal, ni a él ni a ningún otro niño.

Después de lo que le había dicho, Phillip, sin saber que decir, solo se sentó a su lado en silencio.

—Kyle… si necesitas desahogarte no te contengas. Yo Estaré aquí. No me burlaré, no te lastimaré… solo estaré aquí.

— ¿por qué harías eso? ¡Yo también me burlaba de ti! —preguntó desconfiado mirándolo con lagrimas acumuladas.

—No lo sé... —El judío vio la sinceridad reflejada en los ojos azules de Pip, y volvió a llorar. Se sentía estúpido y débil, pero eran pocas las veces en las que podía desahogarse, y ahora no había nadie viéndolo a parte de ese niño que al parecer no lo juzgaría. Asi que con las mejillas sonrojadas (a causa del haber llorado y la timidez) comenzó su relato:

—Stan y yo... nos declaramos hace unos meses, pero decidimos mantener nuestra relación en se-secreto porque sabemos cómo son nuestros compañeros de clase. No-normalmente es él quien siempre me-me da be-besos y eso pero, cuando Cartman nos vio hace un rato, detrás de la escuela, fui yo quién me lancé a besarlo… y luego todos creyeron gracias al culón que yo era el marica que estaba obligando a Stan… y él… Stan —las lagrimas volvían a inundar su rostro mientras recordaba la mirada de asco y frialdad que su –antes– mejor amigo y novio le había dedicado —él dijo… que no sabía por qué lo había besado…

"No tengo idea de por qué Kyle me besó, creí que era mi mejor amigo pero al parecer es un marica ¡me dio tanto asco!"

Y fue entonces que todos comenzaron a reírse de mí. A penas pude salí corriendo para no ser golpeado… Pero sé que ahora mi vida será una mierda. El maldito de Cartman se encargará de eso, lo sé.

Lo peor es que ahora estoy solo. ¡Nunca más podré tener amigos chicos! ¿Por qué tuve que ser homosexual? ¿Por qué no pueden gustarme las chicas como a cualquier chico normal? ¡Odio esto! ¡Me odio!

Pip, sintiendo los ojos picarle por lágrimas que querían salir al ver al niño en esa situación, tomó la mano de Kyle y le dijo, con voz dulce y baja:

— ¿Sabes Kyle? Yo siempre te he admirado… eres el chico más inteligente de la escuela, nunca te dejas cuando Cartman te molesta por ser judío, siempre defiendes tu punto de vista con razón, y tus discursos son siempre muy convincentes. También… aunque nunca pude conocerte, parecías ser un chico divertido y simpático, además de una buena persona.

¿Crees que eso va a cambiar por el simple hecho de que tus gustos sean diferentes? No. Tú seguirás siendo inteligente, divertido y simpático. Pero sobretodo, seguirás siendo tú mismo. Kyle Broflovski.

Y, tal vez por el hecho de no conocerte mucho no tenga derecho a decir todo esto, pero igual lo haré. No estás solo, Kyle. Si me necesitas, no importa cuando, podrás buscarme. Yo no pienso abandonarte.

El rubito no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento el agua ya rodaba por sus mejillas, pero al hacerlo, las restregó con sus manitos de inmediato para intentar secarlas y continuó, apenado:

—pero que tonto soy, no es como si tu quisieras ser mi amigo pero… pero…

 _Yo si quiero serlo… también estoy solo ¿lo ves?_

—Pip… —Kyle, conmovido por las palabras del rubio, llevó sus manos a las mejillas sonrojadas del niño y secó por él sus lagrimas—no llores tu también. Eres tan bueno ¿Cómo pude hacerte daño? no llores por mí, Phillip.

Al escuchar como lo llamaban por su nombre, el niño se sintió verdaderamente feliz; pues "Pip" o "Pipi" era el apodo que le habían dado porque lo odiaban (incluso Damien en algún momento lo llamó así por esa razón). Sintió de repente los brazos de Kyle rodearlo, y él no se negó.

— ¿me perdonas, Phillip?

Pip asintió en el hombro de Kyle.

—solo si me dejas ser tu amigo. —El pelirrojo, sonriendo con ternura, aceptó.

Esa tarde, entre lágrimas, el pequeño Phillip hizo un nuevo amigo.

.

Los dos niños caminaban juntos hacia un lugar que descubrieron les gustaba a ambos: la biblioteca. Y es que sí, al parecer a ambos les gustaba los libros mucho más que todos los otros de la escuela e incluso se encontraron con un libro en común que los dos querían leer. Emocionados fueron a pedirlo prestado allí, pero solo quedaba un ejemplar.

—No importa Phillip, podemos leerlo al mismo tiempo ¿no? —sugirió Kyle con una tímida sonrisa.

—s-si, buena idea.

Así que juntos regresaron al parque y, sentándose bajo la sombra de un árbol –como solía hacer Pip en la escuela– comenzaron a leer el mismo libro, pasando juntos las páginas, y deteniéndose a hablar en algunos pasajes. A pesar de ser una actividad que muchos niños considerarían aburrida, ellos se divirtieron mucho haciéndolo. Se dieron cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común cuando discutían sobre algún momento del capítulo que les hubiera gustado, reían en las mismas partes, y luego se entretenían charlando. El silencio de la lectura no les era para nada incomodo, y realmente Pip se sintió menos solo.

Pero, ¿por qué sentía como si ya hubiese vivido algo así en el pasado? El oji-azul tenía una extraña sensación de _déjà vu_ cuando volteaba las hojas, como si ya hubiese hecho eso con alguien. Inmediatamente borraba esa posibilidad, pues si fuera así, lo recordaría. Además, Damien había sido su único amigo en toda su vida y con él nunca había hecho este tipo de actividad. Intentó dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse en el momento que estaba pasando con su nuevo amigo.

Luego de ver como ya se estaba haciendo muy tarde para regresar a casa, los niños acordaron que Pip se quedaría con el libro esa noche, y al día siguiente se lo pasaría a Kyle, y así se turnarían el libro hasta terminarlo.

Finalmente, los dos se despidieron y partieron cada uno para su propia casa.

.

Llegó a casa ya en la noche, ganándose un regaño de su tía por no haber preparado la cena. Aun así, nada podía quitarle la sonrisa al niño… pues al fin tenía un amigo. Un amigo de verdad, de carne y hueso.

Entró a su habitación sin borrar su pequeña sonrisa, encontrándose de repente con un pelinegro sentado sobre su cama.

— ¿Dónde estabas, Pip? —preguntó con un tono de voz que mostraba algo de enfado.

—Damien… hola.

Realmente aun no sabía cómo funcionaba esto del amigo imaginario, pues Damien siempre iba y venía sin avisar, aunque siempre en el momento justo. Lo extraño de tener un amigo imaginario era precisamente eso: a pesar de hacer parte de su mente, no lo podía controlar. Como si tuviese _vida propia_ y tomara sus propias decisiones.

En todo caso, verlo delante suyo lo alegraba y a la vez, por alguna extraña razón, lo asustaba.

Y es que por un momento se había olvidado de él.

—Pip… ¿estuviste llorando? —y claro, a pesar de todo el rato que había pasado desde su momento sentimental (o marica, como lo llamó Kyle de broma), el pelinegro lo conocía mejor que nadie. Aunque era normal, después de todo, hacía parte de su mente.

—No—dudó— bueno un poco, Lo que pasa es que ¡hice un amigo!

— ¿eh? —la expresión del otro niño parecía de total incredulidad y sorpresa.

—sé que es difícil de creer pero, ¡ahora Kyle y yo somos amigos! Descubrimos que tenemos muchas cosas en común y…

—espera, espera. ¿Por qué no me cuentas todo desde el inicio? —el rubio asintió emocionado, para comenzar a contarle el cómo se encontró con Kyle en el parque y todo lo que pasó a partir de allí. Damien escuchaba su relato pareciendo indiferente y a la vez contento por el pequeño. El rubio finalizó mostrándole el libro y diciéndole que tendría que ponerse a leer.

—Oye, Pip, estas muy contento por tener un nuevo amigo ¿no?

—sí, mucho.

—eso quieres decir que también te alegras por lo que le pasó ¿no?

— ¿qué? ¡Claro que no! Kyle no merecía que se burlaran de esa forma, incluso su "supe mejor amigo" le dio la espalda —. Respondió con voz segura, pero en su mente no se sentía muy convencido.

 _¿Por qué? Es como si, lo que estoy diciendo ahora…_

—pero piénsalo, Pip: si a Kyle no le hubiese sucedido eso ahora no serian amigos ¿verdad? —El rubio sintió una punzada en su pecho al escuchar aquella acertada afirmación— ¿ves como las cosas malas pasan por una razón? Dime —para esos momentos, Damien estaba caminando en círculos a su alrededor, poniendo más nervioso y pensativo a su _amigo_ — ¿no estás feliz de que eso le haya pasado a Kyle?

 _No me lo creyera para nada._

—yo… — _¿pero qué estoy pensando? ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo podría alegrarme por el mal de un amigo?_ — ¡claro que no! Es cierto que me he encariñado mucho con Kyle, y que no me gustaría perder su amistad pero… ¡pero si perder su amistad haría que dejasen de molestarlo, yo lo haría! Porque es mi amigo y yo solo quiero verlo feliz ¡incluso si eso significa que tenga que volver a estar solo!

Esta vez, Phillip se sentía completamente seguro de sus palabras, y el oji-rojo lo notó, sintiéndose sorprendido. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Damien, mientras un pensamiento recorría su mente.

 _Vaya, pensar que por un momento lo hice dudar. Aun así niño, no me rendiré._

—Bien —suspiró—era de esperarse de ti, Pip. Así que no insistiré.

El niño azabache cambio de tema, hablando sobre el libro que debía leer para el día siguiente. Phillip, al recordarlo, inmediatamente se recostó en la cama junto a su amigo y se cubrieron con la cobija. El rubio tomo su linterna y comenzó a iluminar el texto en la pagina que se había quedado, mientras que Damien creaba pequeñas llamas flotantes que por alguna razón tenían unos divertidos ojitos blancos con diminutas pupilas negras, representando algunas de las escenas del libro, haciendo reír a su amiguito.

Esa noche Phillip Pirrup no podía sentirse más feliz. Tenía a su querido amigo imaginario, y al libro que le recordaba tanto a su nuevo amigo.

Nunca se había dormido con tantas ganas de que saliese el sol.

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _¿Acaso dejaré de estar solo? Siento que por una vez… ese sueño puede hacerse realidad. Dime Kyle, ¿podrías ser mi amigo?"_

* * *

Hola! :D

Primero que nada: Feliz año nuevo! :D

Espero que se la pasen muy bien hoy ;) y que el año que viene sea incluso mejor que este que ya paso!

Dejando eso a un lado, hay algunas (muchas) cosas sobre el capitulo que me gustaria aclarar:

1\. Si, Pip es muy religioso, pero no es para nada homofobico (u homofobo, aun no conozco el término correcto. Si alguien me lo puede dejar en los comentarios le agradeceria mucho.) hay que tomar en cuenta tambien que el niño siente algo muy fuerte hacia su "amigo imaginario".

2\. hay algunos dialogos que parecen demasiado maduros para ser niños de 11 años, lo sé. Pero es que en mi mente Pip es asi de maduro y Damien... él es otra historia.

3\. Fue Damien el que hizo que a Kyle le pasara eso? mmh... tal vez... pero si es imaginario, como?

4\. No, no habra Kyle x Pip XD (como se llamarian? Pyle? Kylip?) la amistad entre ukes es muy tierna, y asi se debe quedar, en amistad (?)

5\. Lo sé, Stan es un *inserte groseria aqui*.

6\. Emm... creo que nada mas. Solo que algunas cosas se han estado revelando discretamente, como pistas *^* y como esta historia es corta, pronto se resolvera el dilema^^

 **~alerta, discurso de Valen sobre la homofobia, largo y con algunas groserias~**

En cuanto al "discurso" que le hizo Pip a Kyle, fue tambien una manera para mi de desahogarme (muy poco de hecho, porque realmente me hubiese gustado escribir MUCHO mas, pero no creo que hubiese quedado bien con la historia. Por eso lo diré aqui). Estoy harta de las personas estupidas que dicen que "ser homosexual es antinatural" "se van a ir al infierno" "ya no puedo ser tu amigo por que eres gay, y no quiero que te enamores de mi" y bla, bla, bla. La gente asi me da ASCO, malditos intolerantes de mierda. Y no, yo no soy lesbiana, pero soy fujoshi. Antes de descubrir el yaoi, yo pensaba que ser gay era raro... pero después, me di cuenta de que NO. Que tiene de malo o de raro amar a alguien? Te vas a ir al infierno por estar enamorado? Lo peor es que las mejores historias de amor que he leido hasta ahora (en manga, en fanfic o en novela) son yaoi/slash/gay! Asi que no jodan con que es antinatural, o malo, o raro o de Satanas! Y otra cosa, como lo dijo Pip, una persona no deja de ser lo que es por su sexualidad (como muchos chicos piensan, creyendo que por que un amigo es gay entonces lo va a violar. Patético) sigue siendo la misma persona de la que te hiciste amigo, sigue poseyendo las mismas cualidades que te acercaron a él.

Y se preguntan, por qué digo todo esto? Pues porque un amigo cercano esta pasando por la dificultad de "salir del closet", y realmente me enoja ver como algunos de sus "mejores amigos" ahora lo rechazan. Y lo unico que yo puedo hacer es consolarlo e insultar a esos "amiguitos" en mi mente, imaginando mil y una maneras de hacerlos ver Boku No Pico, o cualquier otro hard o hentai shota como venganza. Es que son unos *inserte la groseria mas fea que conozca aqui*!

Estoy muy feliz de ver la cantidad enorme de personas que ahora apoya a los homosexuales, y ver como en estas paginas de fanfictions no es para nada un tabu las historias de esta tematica ^^

Perdonen a los que leyeron esto si se incomodaron. Senti la necesidad de desahogarme y eso salio x) Feliz año a todos!

PD: la ortografia... solo diré que en mi teclado solo se pueden hacer acentos raros como "à" "é" "è" "ù" "^" asi que no me maten u.u si hubiese escrito esto en Word, habria salido mucho mas legible pues alli puedo cambiar el idioma, corregir las palabras y demas. Pero lo escribi direct en fanfiction después de editar el capitulo, y salio asi de horroroso. Lo siento.

 **~fin del discurso~**

Feliz año! :D Pronto actualizaré lo que tengo pendiente! y subiré algo nuevo^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencia: Yaoi, Ooc, Shota y go-... no, esto no es gore. Pero si habrán escenas "fuertes" en cuanto a violencia.**

 **Los personajes NO son míos, son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero esta historia si es de mi cabeza.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 _Pip, Pip, no te preocupes. Si sufres ahora es porque…_

.

.

Esa mañana, Pip despertó con una sonrisa en los labios. Empacó entre sus útiles escolares el libro que había leído esa noche, y después de prepararse y desayunar, salió de casa. Notó que sus heridas ya estaban mejor que antes al cambiar las gasas y quitarse algunas curitas.

Su camino a la escuela fue diferente al que siempre tomaba, pues, muy en el fondo de si, esperaba poderse encontrar con Kyle. Y así fue, pues al parecer, él también había buscado lo más posible toparse con su nuevo amigo.

Se sonrieron mutuamente y comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia la escuela. Hablaban sobre cosas banales, intentando ocultar el temor que sentían cada vez que se acercaban a su destino; y es que a pesar de los tranquilos que se veían, los dos tenían miedo de lo que pudiese pasar allí.

Damien, inesperadamente, se materializó al lado del rubio y luego se acercó con pasos perezosos a Kyle para observarlo mejor, dándole miradas curiosas de arriba a abajo, sin que el oji-verde siquiera sospechara de su presencia.

— ¿así que este chico es tu _amigo_?

Phillip asintió, sin hablar para que su amigo no se extrañara. El pelinegro continuó examinándolo hasta finalmente decir, con expresión curiosamente seria:

—Tiene cara de cobarde.

Pip suspiró negando con la cabeza, pidiéndole mentalmente a Damien que se fuera. El moreno aceptó de mala gana, desapareciendo al instante. Pronto estuvieron ya a pocos metros de la escuela.

El más asustado era Kyle, pues aquello de ser odiado por toda la clase era completamente nuevo para él, quien siempre había tenido a su grupo de amigos, buenas notas, y se llevaba medianamente bien con sus compañeros. Miraron el edificio frente a ellos, y el pelirrojo tragó saliva. Pip tomó su mano y la apretó, sonriéndole para darle fuerzas. Kyle le sonrió devuelta, asustado, pero a la vez reconfortado por tener a alguien apoyándolo.

— ¿Listo, Kyle? —preguntó el rubio soltando la mano de su amigo; el otro asintió en respuesta.

Se adentraron en la escuela. Por los pasillos algunos se los quedaron observando, pero no llegó a mayores. Sin embargo, al entrar a la clase, todo lo realmente malo empezó.

Los chicos que antes se encontraban riendo entre ellos y diciendo tonterías, se callaron al verlos entrar. Todos se los quedaron mirando, y entonces, una risa maliciosa resonó entre las paredes del salón, exclamando burlón:

— ¡pero miren quienes están juntos! ¡El francesito y el judío marica!

Kyle reconoció inmediatamente la voz de Cartman, quien los observaba riéndose, haciendo que otros le siguieran el juego y se rieran con él.

— ¿qué, están juntitos? —preguntó entre carcajadas, mientras el resto de alumnos soltaban comentarios desagradables, insultándolos por una supuesta relación homosexual que tendrían los dos niños y mirándolos con odio.

Kyle buscó a sus antiguos amigos, a Stan o a Kenny, queriendo encontrar algo en sus miradas, suplicándoles con los ojos…

Kenny reía y Stan solo lo observaba con los ojos apagados, sin atreverse a mover un dedo para ayudarlo. Ni siquiera cuando comenzaron a rodearlos y golpearlos entre todos. Ni cuando Cartman, después de verlo en el suelo, apoyó su enorme pie contra su espalda, gritando algo sobre que era un maldito judío marica que no merecía ser algo más que un esclavo. Ni cuando lo insultaron por ser gay, diciéndole pervertido, por el hecho "no sólo" de haber besado a su mejor amigo, sino de estar ahora con el inglés.

— ¡de-dejen de molestarlo!

Pip, luchando contra los otros niños que ya trataban de golpearlo a él, era el único que parecía querer ayudarlo. Sólo Pip.

Pero ¿de que servía? A él también lo estaban maltratando, diciéndole que ahora también era un marica, insultándolo, haciéndolo sufrir aún más que antes.

Y ni Stan ni Kenny, ni siquiera Butters, hicieron algo por ellos. El de la parka no los atacó, pues no estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta esos límites… _había_ sido su amigo después de todo. Butters se contentó de observar desde lejos juntando sus nudillos, no creía que eso estaba bien pero tampoco quería que lo golpearan a él también. Y Stan, él sólo observaba.

 _No hicieron nada._

Su pesadilla pareció acabar cuando el Señor Garrison llegó a calmarlo todo. Sin embargo, Kyle sabía que ese sólo era el comienzo.

.

Habían logrado sobrevivir las primeras horas, y ahora, después de tomar su almuerzo con rapidez, fueron a refugiarse a alguna mesa lo más lejos posible. No se les acercaron, pues había profesores allí también (pero sí que sintieron miradas de rechazo) y después, bajo el árbol de la escuela, mientras Kyle leía lo que le faltaba del libro, Phillip descansaba recostando su cabeza contra el árbol, cerrando los ojos, mientras la voz de Damien lo entretenía en su interior. El oji-verde, al terminar su lectura, se quedó observando por un momento el rostro tranquilo de su amigo, recordando todo lo que había hecho por él.

—Phillip —la voz de Kyle lo sacó de su ensoñación, terminando su conversación con el pelinegro —. Gracias.

— ¿eh?

—de no ser por ti, yo… no podría soportar esto. Gracias por estar a mi lado. Y discúlpame… por todo lo que te hice en el pasado.

El pelirrojo quería llorar, pero no lo haría. Simplemente porque el día anterior ya había llorado demasiado, y que no quería hacer sentir mal a su –ahora– único amigo.

—Ya te dije que no es nada, amigo.

—pero, por mi culpa ahora a ti también te odian…

—Kyle, no importa, ellos nunca me quisieron de todas formas —respondió con expresión triste, la cual rápidamente cambió por una sonrisa de optimismo— las cosas serán difíciles pero podremos soportarlo. Y, bueno… a-al menos estaremos juntos para enfrentarlo.

Kyle se ruborizó al escuchar esa tímida frase, y pasó su mano suavemente por los cabellos rubios del niño a su lado, antes de apegarlo a él.

—ya llegué a la parte en la que quedaste… sigamos juntos.

— ¡sí!

Frente a ellos, los otros chicos jugaban futbol. Por un momento el pelirrojo quiso ir con ellos, pero vio en su mente la escena de como al hacerlo, ellos lo ignorarían o lo golpearían. Sabía que eso sería lo que pasaría. Por otro lado, estar junto al inglés no le molestaba para nada, era muy agradable. Sentía que este niño no lo abandonaría nunca, que siempre estaría a su lado. Que sería un verdadero amigo.

Phillip Pirrup era una buena persona, y esperaba no perderlo también a él.

 _Pff... Es un cobarde._

.

Los días pasaron lentamente hasta convertirse en semanas, luego meses, y los niños vivían el infierno en tierra a causa de los maltratos de sus propios compañeros. Pip había escuchado rumores de que Trent estaba ausente culpa de una golpiza que lo había llevado hasta el hospital, pero que pronto regresaría para vengarse de quien lo había lastimado. En parte, el rubio se sentía aliviado, pues eso seguro lo mantendría alejado de ellos por un tiempo.

Los seguían molestando, sí, la mayoría creía que eran pareja, y eso les daba aún más motivos. Los niños eran crueles. _Demasiado._

Pero lo que los mantenía fuertes a los dos, eran esos momentos en los que podían reír juntos, cuando leían, cuando hablaban de cosas tontas o interesantes durante un largo tiempo sin cansarse. Las noches, Phillip se quedaba largas horas contándole a Damien lo que vivía al lado de su amigo, y el azabache se dedicaba a apoyarlo y darle hermosos espectáculos de fuego para alegrarle aún más antes de dormir. Si, eran días horribles… pero a la vez felices.

Sin embargo, un día, la poca felicidad que los dos niños llegaron a sentir a pesar de las tortuosas horas cerca de sus compañeros de clase, se acabó por completo.

Los dos amigos caminaban juntos recorriendo el solitario y oscuro camino que llevaba a la casa de Phillip, pues habían decidido hacer una especie de _pijamada*_ , escogiendo la casa del rubio ya que estarían más tranquilos que con la escandalosa madre de Kyle, quién aun ni siquiera sabía de los problemas que estaba teniendo en la escuela, ni mucho menos de las preferencias de su niño. Kyle había hecho lo mejor posible para ocultarlo, pues sabía que su madre enloquecería si se enterase de todo lo que le había estado pasando estos últimos días.

Los dos chicos caminaban en silencio y tranquilidad, ese día los habían molestado como siempre, Cartman parecía no cansarse nunca de hacer sufrir al pelirrojo e inventar más y más rumores sobre él para joderlo y aumentar sus excusas para golpearlo. Como siempre, los antiguos amigos del bermejo no movieron un músculo para ayudarlo, incluso Stan llegó a soltar un comentario ofensivo hacia él en algún momento. Eso realmente fue lo que más le dolió a Kyle, que su antiguo Súper Mejor Amigo y pareja lo tratase de esa forma.

Aun así, los chicos ya comenzaban a lograr ignorarlos, no se acostumbraban al maltrato (eso era imposible) pero al menos no lloraban. No mostraban su debilidad fácilmente.

 _No obstante, ese día…_

 _Todo cambiaría._

De repente, los chicos vieron como frente a ellos, un joven de cabello tintado en naranja los esperaba junto a tres muchachos más. Los dos los reconocieron de inmediato. Eran Trent y su pandilla.

Paralizados, los dos niños sintieron ganas de huir, de retroceder y correr lo más lejos posible, ¿Cuándo había regresado Trent? Y ¿por qué había ido a buscarlos a ellos? ¿No que quería vengarse de alguien?

Antes de poder hacer siquiera un movimiento, el preadolescente de aspecto rudo, mayor que ellos por tres años, ya se había acercado lo suficiente junto a sus amigos. Con fuerza tomó del cuello de la camisa a Pip, levantándolo en el acto, mirándolo con una sonrisa torcida, llena de rabia y rencor. Como quería verlo sufrir.

—maldito enano francés, ya te encontré. Me vengaré por todo lo que me hiciste, te lo juro.

— ¿q-qué? —Phillip no podía estar más confundido, ¡él no le había hecho nada! ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Al tener tan cerca el rostro de Boyett, pudo notar cicatrices de quemaduras en su rostro, además de un gran parche negro que cubría su ojo derecho. El Pirrup se extrañó por esto, ¿alguien lo había quemado? ¿Pero quién pudo haber sido? ¡¿Y por qué lo culpaba a él?!

— ¡lo que oíste marica! ¿Creíste que te tendría miedo? ¡Pues te equivocas! ¡Ahora lo que más deseo es devolverte el golpe aún más fuerte! ¡Hacer que llores como nunca antes lo has hecho! ¡Arrancarte los ojos como tú casi lo hiciste conmigo, hijo de puta!

Y seguido a esto, un puñetazo se estrelló directo en su estómago. Un golpe tan fuerte, que le sacó todo el aire al pequeño. No contento con esto, lo arrojó al suelo y se lanzó a él para golpearlo en la cara. Los puños caían uno tras otro, Phillip intentaba defenderse, tratando de cubrir su rostro con sus manos, pero Trent se lo impidió sujetando sus brazos con una sola de sus manos, mientras usaba la otra para destrozar la bella e infantil carita del inglés, manchándola de sangre y moretones que iban apareciendo y abriendo las heridas que le había hecho semanas atrás. La rabia se reflejaba en el ceño fruncido del peli-anaranjado, pero su sonrisa de satisfacción por cada golpe era aún más aterradora.

— ¡Phillip! —su amigo quiso ayudarlo, pero uno de los amigos de Trent lo sujetó de los brazos, mientras los otros dos se turnaban para patearlo con fuerza.

—ya verás lo que les pasa a mariquitas como tú, zorrita —. Se reía uno de ellos (al parecer ya sabian acerca del secreto del chico) mientras le pegaba un fuerte puñetazo en la boca, que hubiese podido quebrarle los dientes. La boca de Kyle se llenó de sangre, mientras se revolcaba intentando sacárselos de encima. Escuchó un grito de dolor, y pudo ver como su querido y único amigo había sido despojado de la parte de arriba de su ropa, y era golpeado con crudeza por aquel gorila desequilibrado.

Trent sacó del bolsillo de su jean un encendedor, y miró al rubio con los ojos desorbitados, su sonrisa anchándose más.

—pagaras por lo que me hiciste… te devolveré el golpe incluso peor.

—Yo… —fue interrumpido por una tos el pequeño quien, asustado, veía como el chico encendía la candela — yo no te hice… nada ¡ah!

Y nuevamente fue interrumpido por un puñetazo en su nariz, que pareció romperla. Sintió el líquido vital deslizarse fuera y dentro de su nariz, sintiendo que podría ahogarse con su propia sangre en cualquier momento. Lo peor era no saber por qué ese chico estaba tan furioso como para hacerle algo tan horrible como lo que estaba a punto de sufrir. Lo iba a quemar, cada parte de su cuerpo, le dejaría el máximo de cicatrices posibles… y luego iría por sus ojos. No hacía falta ser un genio para saberlo. Sintió el calor de la llama acercarse a su estómago desnudo y dejó una lagrima deslizarse por su mejilla, desesperado. Era demasiado para él ¡sólo era un niño! ¡Un niño que lo único que quiso toda su vida fue ser aceptado! Y ahora, estaba a punto de sufrir un dolor que nunca mereció. Sentía pavor, desesperación, no sabía qué hacer…

¡Necesitaba ayuda!

Por su mente pasaron los pocos momentos que vivió junto al pelirrojo, pero sobretodo y más intensamente, los recuerdos de aquél amigo que nunca lo había abandonado…

Damien.

 _¿Quieres que te ayude, Pip?_

Escuchó esa voz en su interior, una voz tranquila y melódica, que le sugería con cariño dejarlo solucionar sus problemas. Como quisiera que pudiera.

 _Puedo, Pip. Sólo llámame._

 _Da-Damien…_

Y con la única fuerza que le quedaba, susurró su nombre.

El nombre de la persona que había amado durante sus pocos años de vida.

De su amigo imaginario.

—Da… Damien.

Y entonces, la llama que estaba prácticamente apunto de tocar el cuerpo malherido del menor, se expandió increíblemente dando paso a una sábana de fuego ardiente, impulsándose hacia el abusador y evitando con precisión todo contacto con la víctima.

Trent soltó el aparato inmediatamente, asustado, retrocediendo al instante. Sus amigos dejaron de golpear a Kyle, y observaron espantados como el muchacho era encerrado por un círculo de llamas, del cual un niño de cabellos negros como el carbón y mirada infernal emergía poco a poco, saliendo del suelo, de la nada. El moreno los observó a todos con sus ojos rojos, mientras Phillip lo admiraba desde su posición, sin poder creer lo que su amigo _imaginario_ había hecho.

— ¡¿qu-quién mierda eres?! —preguntó el de cabello anaranjado, su mirada completamente transformada del sadismo y rencor al pavor. Ese niño era aterrador, sin ningún rastro de inocencia, pureza, o _vida_.

—Soy el diablo. Pero la mayoría de ustedes me recordará como Phillip Pirrup. Excepto tú, claro. Tú morirás hoy —. Respondió con una inmensa sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro. Los colmillos del niño crecieron hasta sobresalir espantosamente de su boca, más grandes que los de los vampiros que alguna vez había visto en películas, mientras sus ojos parecían iluminarse aún más, dándole un aspecto más que terrorífico.

Los abusadores soltaron a Kyle –el cual cayó al suelo de rodillas tosiendo e intentando recuperarse– y salieron huyendo despavoridos al escuchar esta frase. El pelirrojo observaba a Damien con una expresión de miedo, sin embargo, sus bellos ojos esmeraldas parecían haber perdido todo su brillo. Sus orbes lucían apagados, vacíos, perdidos, como si estuviese en trance.

— ¿qué estás haciendo, Phillip? —preguntó mirando al azabache como si en verdad fuese su amigo el que estuviera encerrado en esa prisión ardiente junto al chico del parche.

Y el rubio no podía responder a aquella pregunta dirigida hacia el de ojos rojos. Estaba allí, tirado en el suelo, observando con horror como el ser que creía hacia parte su imaginación, torturaba a su bully envolviéndolo en llamas. Los gritos desgarradores del chico sonaban con fuerza, desesperados, al sentir el fuego quemándole la piel. Suplicaba, lloraba, pero el fuego no hacía más que aumentar, hasta no dejar ni un centímetro de piel sin cubrir. El chico había intentado moverse, pero no pudo resistir mucho tiempo. El olor de su carne quemada inundó el ambiente, mientras su cuerpo carbonizado caía de rodillas, hasta consumirse por completo.

—Da… mien.

El moreno le dedicó una mirada, con una sonrisa diferente que, a pesar de estar adornada tenebrosamente por sus grandes colmillos, parecía querer tranquilizarlo.

—No te preocupes, Pip. Déjamelo todo a mí. Todo pronto acabará.

 _Si sufres ahora es porque…_

 _Pronto todo acabará._

 ** _..._**

En la entrada del pequeño pueblo montañés, una niña rubia descendía de un lujoso auto mientras observaba los alrededores del lugar con nostalgia.

—volví, Pip.

Murmuró soñando con el momento en el que se reencontraría con su primer amigo, aquél del que se había separado a la edad de siete años por culpa del trabajo de su padre en su país natal.

 _Me pregunto como estarás…_

* * *

 **Primero que nada ¡disculmenme por favor por la tardanza!**

En cuanto al fic... lo sé, algunos deben de estar _un poco_ confundidos.

Un montón de dudas surgieron, dudas que son faciles de decifrar si prestan atencion a este cap, y que se resolverán en los capitulos que llegan, que por cierto creo que son sólo dos o tres mas el epílogo.

Lo de **"pijamada"**... realmente no sé como le dicen los chicos a eso, supongo que sonó muy femenino llamarlo así... pero buehh XD

Ah, y lo siento. No fui capaz de escribir gore. Soy muy mala para eso, además, por más hijos de fruta que fueran Trent, su pandilla y hasta Cartman, no los imagino haciendo algo peor que lo que ya mostré (y lo que _casi_ escribo, estuve tentada a hacerlos sufrir mas a todos). Bueno, Cartman si, ese es bien sádico. Después de lo de Scott en serio me da miedo ese gordo XD. En resumen, lo siento si esperaban una narracion genial, aterradora, o por lo menos decentemente sangrienta (?) mejor regresaré a la comedia romantica y ya està u.u (ok no XD)

 **Muchas gracias** de nuevo por todos sus comentarios! (mi fujoshi kokoro hace "doki doki" cada vez que los leo :')) Intentaré subir el proximo capi mas rapido! Aunque, como dijo Damien, esto està a punto de terminar.

Nos leemos pronto!

Saludos!

Valen^^

PD: Al principio dije que no habria Kylip (Pyle?), pero un poquito de fanservice no le hace daño a nadie (?) se ven jodidamente kawaii juntos...

PD2: este es el cap mas largo que he escrito O.O pero no me quedo tan bien como queria TT^TT


	5. Chapter 5

**Advertencia: Ooc, Yaoi, shota.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Trey Stone y Matt Parker... Ah, es al revés, es que hace tanto que no hago esto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 _¿Qué está pasando? Me siento perdido… mis recuerdos son confusos y mi realidad…_

 _._

 _._

 _En un rincón del parque de South Park, aquél día ventoso de comienzos de octubre, un pequeño niño se encontraba llorando escondido tras un arbusto, su cabecita oculta entre las rodillas. Lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y, por más que él intentaba secárselas con sus manitos y bracitos, diciéndose a sí mismo que no debía llorar; éstas seguían cayendo como cascadas. Mechones rubios se pegaban a su rostro (el cual estaba ya muy rojo) y el niño no podía estar más triste. A pesar de haber parecido fuerte y lleno de esperanza un día atrás, ahora_ e _l pensamiento de que no tenía a nadie invadía su mente. El miedo y la tristeza se mezclaban, no sabía que vendría después._

 _"Estoy solito… ahora estoy solito."_

 _Aunque intentaba decirse que todo estaría bien, que podría seguir adelante, su corazón seguía envuelto en el desconsuelo. Podía tener apenas siete años, pero esto no hacía que su dolor fuera menor. Los recuerdos de un adiós melancólico acompañado de una sonrisa forzada, unas palabras crueles y una promesa de burla, seguían atormentándolo._

 _De repente, una sensación de calor en su piel lo distrajo. Levantó la mirada del suelo y vio lo que se encontraba frente a él, extrañado. Y para su más grande sorpresa, un niño que aparentaba su corta edad estaba a unos metros delante de él. Pero este chico no era como los otros, y esto era fácil de notar: Su cabello, tan oscuro como el carbón, se agitaba levemente a causa del aire. Chispas anaranjadas rodeaban su rostro y, a su alrededor, un circulo de fuego lo encerraba. Las llamas le llegaban hasta las rodillas y se movían impulsadas por el viento._

 _El pequeño gimoteó, sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par se encontraron con la mirada color rojo del otro infante. Los ojos carmesíes del moreno podrían haber asustado a cualquiera: a parte del extraño color, estos carecían de ese brillo inocente común en los niños pequeños como él. Parecían ocultar secretos oscuros y conocer cosas que ningún niño de su edad debería. Sus orbes evocaban la sangre, sangre que parecía haber sido vista por esa mirada frívola, por más disparatado que sonase._

 _Cualquiera hubiese tenido miedo de un niño como ese. No era normal. No parecía un niño._

 _Sin embargo, el pequeño que antes se encontraba llorando, sólo podía observarlo con admiración. Una admiración por la magia que lo rodeaba, por ese tinte tan extraordinario en su mirada, por esa imagen de un chico quien, a pesar de estar rodeado por el peligroso y hermoso fuego, parecía tranquilo._

 _—¿quién eres, niño? —esa voz era aguda, un poco menos que la suya. Apenas y se sentía el tono interrogatorio, pues la pregunta_ _parecía haber sido hecha en total serenidad_.

 _—M-me llamo Phillip… pero todos me dicen Pip porque me odian._

 _—entonces te llamaré Pip._

 _._

Escuchaba un sonido molesto y chillón muy cerca a sus oídos. Un "bip" que se repetía una y otra vez, lentamente. Sus ojos se abrieron leve y difícilmente y pudo ver la figura de un hombre desconocido vestido de blanco observándolo, para luego anunciar "¡ya despertó!". Inmediatamente, se vio rodeado por otra mujer, quien le ayudó a sentarse sobre la cama mientras parecía intentar llamar su atención preguntándole cosas sobre su vida personal, si recordaba o sentía algo…

Pero el rubito no parecía estar del todo despierto.

.

 _—¿no le temes al fuego? —Preguntó el rubio— podrías quemarte._

 _—no. Las llamas son mías. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes miedo?_

 _—es muy bonito pero… si, un poquito —. Respondió con sinceridad, escondiendo la curiosidad que le había causado la respuesta a su pregunta, sin estar seguro de pedir que le explicase a qué se refería con eso._

 _El de ojos rojos comenzó a caminar hacia el otro niño, las llamas que lo rodeaban se hicieron mucho más pequeñas hasta sólo tocarle los tobillos, desplazándose con el caminar del pequeño como si le besasen los pies, apenas dejando una huella oscura sobre la hierba verde. El viento frio había comenzado a soplar más fuerte, mientras las nubes se hacían cada vez más grandes, ennegreciendo y desplazándose para intentar ocultar el sol. Por alguna razón, el parque se sentía especialmente silencioso en esos momentos._

 _—¿me tienes miedo? —a su pregunta le siguió una extraña sonrisa malévola, no una sonrisa traviesa como la de cualquier infante, sino una que parecía verdaderamente sádica, mostrando unos colmillos afilados tras esa pequeña boca. Era casi como las de aquellos niños malditos que aparecían en las películas de terror. El ambiente no ayudaba demasiado._

 _—No... Eres amigable._

 _Los ojos de Damien se abrieron por la sorpresa. ¿Él? ¿Amigable? ¡Sí, claro! Definitivamente ese niño era muy extraño. Un niño normal hubiera salido huyendo al verlo sonreír de esa forma, por más que aparentase su edad._

 _—¿por qué llorabas?_

 _La mirada de Phillip se oscureció al recordar aquello. Volvió a sentir la tristeza que por un momento había olvidado al conocer a ese particular personaje. Por alguna razón, a Damien no le gustó ver eso. Era extraño, generalmente le gustaba ver a la gente sufrir._

 _—¿me vas a contar, Pip?_

 _El niño asintió, confiando ciegamente en alguien para nada común. Sentía que sería bueno que alguien por fin lo escuchara, sin importar quién fuese._

 _—es que…_

 _._

No sabía cómo, por qué, ni en qué momento llegó allí. Frente a él una mujer lo observaba desde su estrado, con un martillo de madera apoyado sobre la mesa. Mucha gente que no conocía lo rodeaba, y apenas y comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Reconoció a los bravucones que lo habían atacado sentados como testigos en aquella sala que supuso, era la de un juicio, observándolo con miedo. Él no entendió el por qué.

Lo que sí pudo ver correctamente fue a su nuevo amigo Kyle, quien seguía con esos ojos apagados, sentado al lado de la dama vestida de negro, mientras relataba como su amigo había quemado a Trent hasta asesinarlo gracias a un bote de gasolina y un encendedor. Contaba una historia extraña que el rubio apenas y podía procesar, pues una parte de él seguía adormecida y hundida en sus recuerdos. Los recuerdos de su primer encuentro con su amigo imaginario de los cuales, extrañamente, parecía olvidar una parte importante.

Sin embargo, pudo prestar atención a algunos detalles contados por su amigo, cosas como que él había logrado atar a Trent y lanzarle aquel líquido, y que por más que Kyle le había suplicado que parase, éste no lo había hecho. Entonces, los amigos del mayor, llegaron a tiempo para intervenir y noquear al rubio que parecía haber enloquecido por las ansias de venganza contra aquel que solía hacerle la vida imposible en la escuela. Como pruebas, a parte de los testimonios de los tres muchachos, enseñaban el encendedor que, irónicamente, había utilizado _Trent_ para atacarle a _él_ , torciendo completamente las cosas de como Phillip las recordaba. _Lo poco_ que Phillip recordaba, pues su cabeza estaba confusa, llena de los recuerdos de un Damien más joven, molestándolo y consolándolo, junto a aquellos de uno sádico que había carbonizado a un preadolescente.

 _Para salvarlo._

—pe… ¿pero qué estás diciendo, Kyle? —Preguntó, su voz sonó en un murmullo que nadie escuchó— tú sabes que eso no fue así. ¡Kyle! ¡Kyle!

—yo… no quería que lo hiciera. Pip depositó el encendedor sobre la gasolina y…

—mentira… yo no hice eso. ¡Kyle, tú me conoces! ¿No somos amigos? ¡Kyle!

¿Por qué nadie escuchaba lo que decía? ¿Por qué Kyle seguía mintiendo? ¿Por qué todos lo miraban tan feo? No entendía. Él no había hecho nada. No conseguía levantar su voz lo suficiente para ser escuchado, susurros inentendibles salían de su boca, siendo por completo ignorados.

Todo parecía tan irreal. Como si ya se hubiese decidido que Phillip era un asesino. Como si a nadie le importara lo que tuviese que decir. Ni siquiera parecía haber algún abogado a su favor.

O tal vez era ese hombre desgarbado y desinteresado en lo que sucedía, aquel a su lado que sólo asentía y daba vagas objeciones. Ese sujeto que no cambiaría en nada su destino, pues ya parecía haber sido trazado por las miradas de un jurado al que le intrigaba la idea de un niño psicópata, y la de una mujer vestida como la muerte, mal pagada, y deseosa de terminar con el caso.

.

 _—ya veo. No deberías estar llorando por esas estupideces, mocoso —. Philip por un momento pensó que Damien debía de tener su edad como para llamarlo "mocoso", pero lo ignoró rápidamente._

 _—¡no es una estupidez! E… —y volvió a sollozar mientras hablaba. Entonces, Damien suspiró y acercó su mano a los cabellos dorados, para comenzar a acariciarlos perezosamente._

 _—está bien, como quieras. Pero Pip, no te ves nada bien llorando. Los mocos se te salen. Mejor sonríe, a lo mejor te ves menos horroroso. Pequeño llorón._

 _Phillip intentó calmar sus sollozos. No era nada amable lo que acababa de decirle el extraño, pero al parecer era su manera de consolarlo. Entonces, después de calmarse, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y sonrió como pudo._

 _Damien sintió el corazón que no recordaba que tenía comenzar a latir fuertemente en su pecho. Un sentimiento nunca antes experimentado, pero que, aun así, pudo reconocer fácilmente. Una sed de algo más que sangre y sufrimiento ajeno, las ansias por poseer algo más fuertes que nunca antes. Y él sabía qué era ese algo._

 _"Así que sí era él… Phillip ¿eh?"_

 _—Damien, ¿por qué viniste aquí? ¿De dónde eres? ¿Tienes amigos? —preguntó Pip en un arranque de curiosidad, mientras intentaba a la vez olvidar el amargo tema de conversación anterior._

 _Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en el rostro del moreno mientras una idea se maquinaba en su cabeza._

 _—nadie puede verme, así que no tengo amigos. O más bien, no los necesito._

 _—¿qué? Pero yo puedo verte._

 _—si… yo no existo para los demás. Sólo para ti. Soy parte de tu alma._

 _—¿eh?_

 _Del cielo oscuro, unas pocas gotas de agua cayeron. Treinta minutos después, una fuerte lluvia_ _inundaría el pueblo._

 _._

—¡no fui yo! ¡Fue Damien! —insistía Phillip al hombre que lo interrogaba, después de haber por fin recuperado el habla y ser mas consciente de su _realidad_.

—¿quién es él? —preguntó el fiscal, más por compromiso pues no le creía absolutamente nada. La mirada del rubio se ensombreció al recitar aquella respuesta que, incluso un niño como él, sabía lo ridícula que sonaba:

—Mi… _mi amigo imaginario._

Y lo que sucedió después pasó demasiado rápido. Recuerda haber sido llevado por dos hombres de uniforme, mientras insistía en que no mentía y llamaba a Kyle, pidiéndole que dijese la verdad. El bermejo lo observaba sin inmutarse, mientras que los otros chicos (aquellos que los habían atacado) parecían satisfechos, pero guardando algo de miedo por lo que pasaba. Su tía, quien no había faltado, lo miraba más con asco que otra cosa. "¡Yo no mantuve a un jodido niño loco!" exclamaba.

Y Phillip sintió que se terminaba de romper. Que ahora estaba perdido.

Y cuando lo lanzaron a esa celda oscura y fría, mientras le decían que al día siguiente "irían por él", al rubio no le quedó más que desahogarse, apretando sus manos en puños hasta hacerse daño mientras una lágrima solitaria descendía con lentitud, como esa brisa helada que anuncia la tormenta a venir. Porque sabía lo que pasaría. Lo había visto en alguna de las series de su tía. _El manicomio_. Nadie le creía, terminaría atado en una de esas extrañas camisas blancas y…

No, no quería seguir imaginando. Tenía que pensar en positivo, _como siempre_. Seguramente Dios no lo abandonaría ¿verdad? Todo se solucionaría, él era un niño bueno, así que…

 _No…_

El rubio escuchó esa voz en su cabeza, y supo inmediatamente quien era. Sin embargo, esta vez sonaba diferente, pues explicitaba más aquella malicia que siempre había sutilmente ocultado aquella persona.

 _Pobre Pip, ¿acaso no te das cuenta? Estás solo. Tu tía te abandonó, tu supuesto amigo también. La ley no te hizo caso, todos te dejaron caer en esta oscura celda. Y pronto todo será peor, pequeño Pip._

—¡No digas eso!

 _Te dejaron aquí porque creen que eres un asesino. Nadie confía en tu palabra. Todos te han abandonado. Incluso tu dios._

— ¡no es cierto! ¡Voy a salvarme!... todo… ¡todo esto es tu culpa!

Para esos momentos, gotas de agua salada se deslizaban por las mejillas del pequeño inglés. El niño sentía más que nunca un gran vacío en su pecho, y su miedo le hacía decir cosas que antes nunca diría. El antiguo Pip no culparía de esa forma al único amigo que nunca lo había dejado a un lado, nunca se tomaría en serio palabras tan horribles. Nunca comenzaría a dudar si lo que decía era cierto… ¿incluso Dios lo había abandonado? ¿Ahora estaba completamente solo?

 _Dime, Pip, ¿lo mereces? ¿Mereces que te estén tomando por loco? Tal vez lo seas, después de todo… se supone que yo no existo, ¿no?_

Y su corazón explotó. Era demasiado para un niño.

Él no quería creer que era cierto lo dicho en la corte… pero tenía sentido. ¿Por qué nadie podía ver a ese niño de ojos rojos? ¿Por qué su único amigo "real" había declarado tales cosas, sino fuesen verídicas? Tal vez era cierto. Damien no era _real_ , eso lo sabía. Pero también sabía que él nunca asesinaría a nadie, por más daño que éste le hubiese hecho. No entendía… ¿por qué le pasaba esto a él?

 _¿Por qué te pasa esto a ti, Phillip? ¿No fuiste siempre una persona buena? ¿Mereces acaso que todos te odien?_

—¡cállate! Por favor… cállate. Sé que me odian. Nadie me quiere. Soy un estorbo. Todos me han dejado —recuerdos de como llegaba a casa sólo para sentir el vacío de la indiferencia de su tía, los castigos y maltratos que lo dejaban aun peor cuando llegaba a casa con heridas. Nunca había sabido comportarse como un "varón", no le gustaba pelear, y eso era lo que la anciana más le había reprochado. Los momentos de soledad, sus oraciones en la noche por un futuro mejor, en las que pedía por alguien que lo quisiera de verdad, en las que expresaba sus sueños de una familia cálida y unos amigos con quienes siempre pudiera contar.

 _Te pregunté si lo merecías._

La voz del chico había retumbado con seriedad en su cabeza.

 _¿Lo merezco?_

 _¿Hice algo para que me pasara todo esto? ¿Le hice daño a alguien?_

 _¡NO!_

—no… no. ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo que sea yo! ¡Siempre fui un buen niño, nunca me quejé! ¡No lo merezco! ¡Que le pase a otra persona pero no a mí!

 **Y el monstruo sonrió.**

La oscuridad de la celda fue devorada por la luz de las llamas que consumieron todo en menos de un segundo. Toda su prisión se estaba incendiando, pero el rubio no tuvo tiempo de asustarse por eso. A unos metros frente a él, unos hipnóticos ojos carmesí lo observaban con un brillo de satisfacción. El niño de cabello negro estiró su brazo hacia él, como si fuese a señalarlo en una sentencia de muerte. Pero no era eso lo que hacía. Le estaba ofreciendo su mano.

—¡Phillip! yo no te abandonaré. Yo estaré a tu lado eternamente. No tendrás que pensar en nada, mis llamas calentaran tu corazón solitario. Estaremos por siempre juntos… así que ven.

Ninguno reparó en el sonido irritante de lo que debía ser una alarma para incendios, ni en las gotas de agua cayendo que para nada servían, sólo podían verse el uno al otro. El humo se colaba en la nariz del inglés, pero este detalle también fue completamente ignorado. Los ojitos azules de Pip observaban asombrados a su… ¿amigo imaginario?

No lo sabía. No sabía quién era Damien.

O tal vez sí. Damien era su amigo, y la persona a la que más quería. Sí, él era el único que no iba a dejarlo. Las palabras crueles que había dicho en un inicio, fueron para hacerle ver eso, pensaba. _Había incluso llegado a asesinar para salvarlo._ Él nunca iba a abandonarlo. Sólo eso necesitaba saber.

Phillip se levantó del suelo, las lágrimas estaban ya secas en sus mejillas a causa del calor. Dio pasitos hacia su amigo, el fuego parecía estar trazando el camino que debía seguir, rodeándolos, dejando un espacio libre de peligro para que el niño pudiese acercarse. Y estiró su brazo para atrapar la mano del moreno.

No sabía si estaba a punto de tomar la mano de la locura misma. Si cuando volviese a abrir los ojos, estaría atado en una habitación blanca y solitaria.

Si todo era una ilusión creada por su mente.

O si era algo más.

Pero, ¿qué importaba ahora? Si así era…

Al menos tendría a Damien consigo.

Y justo cuando tocó la fría mano de su fiel compañero, de su mejor amigo, del niño que lo había hecho sentir las conocidas mariposas en el estómago incluso aunque pensase que era producto de su imaginación…

Fue envuelto en un abrazo.

Y sus pies fueron besados por las llamas.

Y luego…

Oscuridad.

.

— _Phillip, ¿quieres un espectáculo de fuego? Este será el mejor jamás visto._

 _._

 _._

 _¿Qué está pasando? Me siento perdido… mis recuerdos son confusos y mi realidad…_

 _Parece ser otra._

* * *

 **H-hola...**

-La apalean-

Ejeje... Cuanto tiempo! xDU mas de seis meses... Wow...

Pues, en serio lamento mucho mi ausencia. Realmente ni yo sabria explicar que me sucedio para desaparecer por tanto tiempo de este beshisimo fandom, pero; lo importante es que ya volvi, no? no? n-no? xDU

Bueno, pasemos al fic x).

Bien, este cap quedo algo extraño, lo admito. Seguro muchos estaran diciéndose: "Pero que demonios le paso a Kyle?!" "A donde carajos se llevo Damien a Pip?!" "Y que paso con la chica esa del final del cap 4?!" "A Phillip no se lo van a llevar a un manicomio asi como asi, o sea!"

To-todo se explicara... en el siguiente cap! xD Aunque esa ultima, Pip conoce de hospitales psiquiatricos lo que ha visto en las pocas pelis... o sea, algo que da mucho miedo xD

 **Por cierto,** no sé si lo han notado, pero en este fic juego mucho con el "Pip" y el "Phillip". En este cap se nota mas. Pip es el apodo por el que llaman despectivamente al rubio, y Phillip su verdadero nombre. Antes solo Damien lo llamaba por su nombre ( y de hecho, cuando lo conocio dijo que lo llamaria "Pip), luego fue Kyle... y en este cap, vemos como Kyle vuelve a llamarlo Pip, y que Damien, cuando le esta diciendo todas esas cosas negativas, lo llama "Pip".

Hey! por fi, antes de llamar "lloron" a Pip, piensen en todo lo que ha vivido el pobre u.u, lo digo porque practicamente lloro en todo el cap jajaja, pobre niño :(

Nos leemos pronto! (coffcoff si claro coffcoff)

Y si... este es mi COMEBACK...

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

 **Advertencia: Ooc, shota.**

Ehm... Hola ^^U

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 _Lo he encontrado. Y no lo dejaré ir… esta alma…_

 _._

 _._

Su vida en los infiernos era condenadamente aburrida. Ser el hijo del diablo le daba ciertas responsabilidades que, aunque antes lo divertían, ahora no hacían más que molestarlo. Todas las almas humanas que allí residían eran tan _similares_ , tan _mediocres_ _,_ tan _aburridas_. Incluso ya no le causaba tanta gracia como antes el ver reír enloquecidos a aquellos dementes siendo torturados, que en vida habían causado tanto terror dentro de aquella bola de ovejas obedientes llamada humanidad, mientras que al resto de _habitantes_ tanto los hacía gritar de dolorosa agonía y sufrimiento. Antes escapaba de su _cálido_ _hogar_ y disfrutaba de tentar a aquellos ingenuos _corderitos_ a cometer el mal y dejarse llevar por aquella oscuridad que había en su corazón.

Todos los seres humanos tenían un pedazo de maldad enterrada en lo más profundo de su alma. Todos. Los que escalaban al Paraíso, no eran aquellos en los que sólo había bondad, no. Eran quienes conseguían dejar ese pedacito de ellos mismos allí, escondido tras capas y capas de sentimientos vacíos y conceptos inventados por su miedo, como la religión o la ética. Eran aquellos que decidían luchar por momentos efímeros de eso que llamaban "felicidad", e ignorar los demás sentimientos tales como la tristeza, la ira, el odio. Dejarlos en el olvido para impedir que la maldad se expandiera gracias a éstos.

Ah, humanos. Esos que seguían las reglas de una cantidad de libros sin autor, esos que se dejaban llevar por lo que personas hacía miles –o incluso sólo decenas– de años habían escrito, que creían absolutamente todo, que intentaban a través de los años moldearse como una pieza más del rompecabezas que llamaban _sociedad_. Estúpidos humanos, indiferentes humanos, crédulos humanos, sumisos humanos, ignorantes humanos. Le temían al infierno, sin saber que la mayoría iría a parar allí. A pasar la eternidad en agonía, hasta olvidar quienes habían sido, o el por qué estaban ahí. Entonces podrían convertirse en cenizas que serían enviadas devuelta al Cielo donde otro ser se crearía para luego vivir, morir, y tal vez regresar allí, si acaso las partículas más oscuras de aquel polvo de alma volvían a tomar al menos el mínimo control sobre el resto gris.

 _Al final_ _,_ todo era sólo un círculo vicioso, del cual pocos se salvaban. _El_ verdadero demonio era aquel a quien todos consideraban su salvador. Se divertía viendo como la gente intentaba seguir sus reglas, y las reglas inventadas de otros humanos. Odiaba a quienes rompían la cadena perfecta de obediencia y dejaban salir esa partecita oscura. _Los que se dejan tentar_ , _pierden_. _Al final_ _,_ todo su mundo y todas sus creencias, no eran más que el tablero de juego de un ser supremo que se aburría mucho. Los curiosos, los pensadores, los asesinos, los psicópatas, los lujuriosos,… todos ellos habían perdido antes de saberlo.

Todos ellos iban a parar a las puertas de un reino iluminado por la luz del fuego eterno.

Y para Lucifer, recibirlas no se le hacía en absoluto divertido. Después de todo, eran sólo desechos de su enemigo. Existiendo tantas otras creaciones magnificas hechas por el Creador, él sólo se quedaba con almas de humanos que habían dejado salir el lado de sí mismos que _el de arriba_ despreciaba. Por eso prefería dejarle todo su trabajo a su hijo de 20** años, el cual aparentaba ocho años humanos de vida.

Y Damien estaba tan aburrido. Entendía a su padre en cierta forma. El demonio prefería quedarse en su cuarto recibiendo la visita de jóvenes hermosos poseedores de cuernos, y algunas veces a las almas más odiadas por su rival, para compartir su lecho. Pero como le molestaba ahora tener que ser él quién saliera del Infierno a hacer caer a los humanos que van "por el camino del bien", o encargarse de las torturas que ya conocía de memoria. Estaba harto, quería algo de diversión. Algo distinto.

Pero mientras tanto, la rutina seguía y seguiría igual. O al menos eso pensaba.

.

Una tarde como otra de comienzos de otoño en Estados Unidos —sólo un momento más en el infierno— Lucifer hizo llamar a su hijo por, al parecer, una misión importante. Damien se sentía curioso, pues eran pocas las veces en las que "el Diablo" pedía verlo personalmente. Se transportó hasta la oficina del demonio, un cuarto silencioso dentro de aquel castillo inundado por las sombras de diferentes criaturas infernales y almas atormentadas. El lugar sólo contenía un escritorio repleto de hojas y carpetas, en el cual Lucifer se sentaba en su forma más concreta y pequeña: una figura humanoide e imponente por sus grandes músculos, piel rojiza y cabello negro oscuro. Aquel día había elegido los cuernos de ciervo, que no combinaban tan bien como los de cabra, pero que le gustaban más al darle —según él— cierta majestuosidad. El demonio recibió a su hijo con una sonrisa mientras le pedía sentarse frente a su escritorio.

— ¿por qué mandaste por mi? —preguntó el demonio con cuerpo de infante sin molestarse en saludar.

—¡Hey! Hace tiempo que no hablamos tú y yo, ¿no puedes mostrar más afecto? —preguntó el demonio fingiendo sentirse dolido. Damien sólo suspiró con fastidio, sabiendo que a su _querido padre_ no podía importarle menos el cuánto lo apreciara o detestara.

—En serio, ¿Qué quieres? —Una amplia sonrisa de colmillos amarillos fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

—Ah, ya quieres pasar directamente a lo serio. Idéntico a tu madre… —comentó divertido, recordando a aquella hermosa pero fría humana que se encargo de cargar en su vientre, contra su voluntad, al hijo del diablo— en fin. Hijo, creo que por fin he encontrado un trabajo menos aburrido para ti.

Damien no expuso su curiosidad, pero en definitiva esa afirmación le había sorprendido.

—¿de qué se trata? —preguntó cruzando los brazos.

—Sabes mejor que nadie de qué se trata nuestro trabajo, Damien. La gente que llega aquí se deja llevar por esa esencia oscura que tanto odia el de arriba. Es irónico porque el tipo siempre ha querido conseguir que su creación preferida viva en paz allí arribita, y para eso lanza toda la basura aquí, dejándonos a nosotros el trabajo de limpieza. "él sólo se encarga de resucitarlos una y otra vez –¡aburrido!–. Algunos han vivido más vidas de las que podrían contar. Y las criaturas que nacen sin ser producto de una antigua resurrección, están siempre sucias. Sin embargo, ¿adivina qué, hijo? Por fin lo logró. Hace siete años humanos, el Creador consiguió que naciera la criatura con menos oscuridad que ha podido crear en la Tierra. El tipo se siente tan orgulloso, que no deja de presumir como a pesar de hacer a su nuevo corderito vivir una vida de mierda, él sigue siendo bondadoso y fraternal. Pues bien, quiero demostrarle que no es así. Quiero darle donde más le duele, y llevarme a esa perfecta criatura. Damien, quiero que consigas traerlo.

Su hijo lo miró frunciendo el ceño preguntándose si realmente lo había llamado sólo para eso.

—¿es todo? ¿Sólo quieres que tiente a un estúpido humano? ¿Qué tiene eso de interesante?

—no es cualquier humano, hijo. Será difícil, créeme. Sin embargo, tienes todo a tu favor. No dudes en hacer todas las trampas que quieras. Sólo tráelo.

Damien suspiró sin terminar de tomarse en serio aquella misión. No era diferente de todas las otras veces en las que había ido a tentar "personas de bien". Seguro en unos cuantos días, semanas, o quizá meses si en verdad el niño era especial lo conseguiría. Después de todo, no era más que un humano.

Lucifer le dijo el lugar en el que estaba, pues ya lo había localizado. Al parecer, debería ir a un pequeño pueblo llamado South Park, en Estados Unidos, ese territorio inmenso que le proveía una de las mayores cantidades de condenados al infierno. Sin perder el tiempo, el hijo del Diablo se transportó hasta allí con sólo chasquear los dedos, dejando un rastro de fuego en el despacho de su padre. No pudo ver antes de partir la maquiavélica expresión en el rostro del rey demonio: una sonrisa que sólo mostraba alegría enferma hacia el próximo descubrimiento de su hijo. _Porque seguro lo descubriría al verlo. Aquello para lo que estaban destinados a encontrarse._

 _Desafiar al Creador._

.

Miró las casas a su alrededor, sin prestar verdadera atención. Repetía el mismo patrón de los pueblos cercanos a las montañas, fríos aun sin haber todavía algún rastro de nieve, pequeños, con habitantes en general chismosos y conservadores. Comenzó a caminar ocultando su presencia de cualquier ojo normal. Se fijó en los niños que asemejaban la edad que aparentaba corriendo por las calles o acompañando a sus padres a hacer las compras, sus ojos observando con intensidad el interior de cada uno, para ver cuanta maldad poseían y que tan enterrada estaba. Ninguno de ellos parecía tener el ideal de bondad —ausencia de maldad— del cual el demonio había hablado tanto. Llegó al parque, el lugar al que iban los niños acompañados de sus amigos y padres por excelencia. Algunos ancianos sentados en las sillas, pequeños jugando entre ellos y con sus juguetes, algunos otros hacían picnics con sus familias.

—¡Ven aquí! —escuchó una voz chillona a unos tres metros tras él, y de pronto un perro atravesó su cuerpo como si no se tratase más que de aire. Miró hacia la dirección por la que había corrido el animalito, y se encontró con un niño que usaba un gorro azul oscuro recibiendo a su cachorro con cariño.

—¡Stan! —Un amigo suyo se acercó a él, con una mirada de preocupación— oye, creo que vi a Phillip llorando, tras unos arbustos…

—¿Pip? ¿El niñito de acento raro? —Su amigo asintió— ¿y?

—Pues… no sé, me dio lastima. Intentemos no molestarlo hoy, ¿sí? Ahora sí que está mal. Ya sabes, por lo de…

El niño que al parecer se llamaba Stan aceptó las palabras de su mejor amigo, pensando también que sería muy despiadado molestarlo ahora. Ya después todo volvería a lo mismo, lo sabía; sobre todo por Cartman, quien seguramente le haría la vida imposible ahora que el niño estaba completamente desprotegido. Al escuchar esa conversación, Damien pensó en ir a buscar al niño del que hablaban, ya que podía ser la persona que lo trajo a ese lugar. Le jodía no conocer ni siquiera su nombre o apariencia física, sería más fácil de encontrar. Finalmente se puso en marcha, y no le fue realmente difícil encontrarlo. Se guió al escuchar, gracias a su oído tan desarrollado, unos tristes sollozos. Y efectivamente, oculto en el mejor y más tranquilo escondite, lejos del lado más poblado y alegre del parque, se encontró con un pequeño niño de cabellos rubios algo largos, hecho una bolita y derramando lagrimitas llenas de impotencia y melancolía. Prácticamente podía escuchar sus pensamientos, ese sentimiento de soledad que lo ahogaba más que nunca en sus cortos siete años.

Lo que más le sorprendió fue lo que descubrió al mirar en su interior. A pesar de estar siendo inundado por pensamientos melancólicos, su corazón se veía tan… puro. Una blancura inexplicable brillaba en su pecho. Nunca había visto tal cosa. Nunca pensó que de verdad el de Arriba había conseguido su meta hasta ese punto.

Se acercó a él, guiado por el asombro, sus piernas inundadas en fuego mientras se mostraba al pequeño niño, el cual levantó la mirada al sentir la repentina calidez. Y cuando sus ojos azules se toparon, tímidos, curiosos, con los suyos…

Su pecho de repente se agitó. Un corazón que no sabía que existía estaba palpitando, y algo en él lo impulsaba locamente a lanzarse sobre esa indefensa personita, que más que una persona parecía un conejito, y llevarla consigo al infierno, allí donde pudiese tenerlo siempre. Y cuando notó, con extrañeza, que los ojitos de ese pequeño lo observaban admirados en lugar de asustados, ese sentimiento aumentó.

—¿Quién eres, niño? —Y realmente quería saberlo. Necesitaba saberlo. ¿Quién era ese niño que causaba estragos es su ser?

—M-me llamo Philip, pero todos me dicen Pip porque me odian.

—Entonces te llamaré Pip —Sentenció, aunque sabía que no lo odiaba en realidad. Más bien, sólo quería terminar con su trabajo, pues comenzaba a enfadarle esa sensación desconocida. Aun así, estaba seguro de que no sería nada fácil ya que la maldad estaba profundamente enterrada en ese niño, y sacarla de allí sería más difícil que cualquier otra tarea que se le hubiese impuesto jamás. Llevar al infierno a ese niño le costaría un buen tiempo.

Se acercó más al niño, dándose cuenta de cómo las nubes ennegrecidas amenazaban con soltar una lluvia torrencial, clásico símbolo de mal presagio. Las llamas ahora apenas y le rozaban los pies. Le hizo unas preguntas tontas, para probarlo. Nada lo sorprendió más que escucharlo decir que lo encontraba amigable. Él, el hijo del Diablo, verdugo de los más temidos humanos, enemigo por excelencia de la bondad, ser sádico y despiadado, incluso su físico era el de un niño aterrador… y lo llamaba "amigable". Ese niño definitivamente era muy raro.

Finalmente, se decidió por indagar en la causa del llanto del humanito, pues probablemente le daría una idea de lo que podría usar para hacerlo pecar. El ver el rostro apagarse al recordar lo que había sucedido no le gustó a Damien, lo cual fue bastante extraño. Normalmente le gustaba ver el sufrimiento dibujado en las facciones de cualquier criatura. Pero esta vez, simplemente, no le había divertido.

—¿Me vas a contar, Pip?

El niño asintió.

—Es que…

Phillip siempre había sido sujeto de burlas, desde que no era más que un niño de cinco años y había tenido que ir a vivir a South Park con su tía abuela desde Inglaterra, al ser el único familiar que le quedaba. Ésta nunca le había mostrado cariño alguno. Los niños del preescolar se burlaban por su acento y forma de vestir. Al ser débil y amable con todos por naturaleza, era aún más molestado. Se reían de su cabello, de su origen, de su orfandad. Era simplemente el blanco perfecto de desahogo para los niños de la escuela.

A pesar de todo esto, el niño nunca dejaba de sonreír. Algo en él, tal vez un recuerdo lejano de sus padres fallecidos, lo hacía no perder la esperanza y la alegría. Seguir adelante a pesar de las dificultades, y seguir siendo una buena persona. Y es que quizás un día podría hacer amigos. A lo mejor y los niños se darían cuenta de que en realidad podía ser divertido jugar con él. Como quería un amigo…

Le había pedido a Dios por aquello todas las noches. "Quisiera tanto un amiguito, alguien con quien compartir". Y finalmente, su petición parecía haber sido escuchada. Cuando menos se lo esperaba, una niña de su misma nacionalidad y acento, con la diferencia de poseer muchísimo dinero, se mudó a South Park. Se conocieron de una manera algo extraña, cuando ella entró a clases con un vestido rosa de princesa y una mirada amenazante hacia todo aquel que quisiera burlarse de su fabuloso disfraz. Esto no fue suficiente para cierto gordo molesto, pero la chica le dio su merecido rompiéndole un diente de leche. La niña no fue muy bien aceptada. Pero Phillip, como siempre, intentó hablarle y ser amable como lo era con todos.

— _se te calló esto, princesa —avisó el niño recogiendo un lápiz y poniéndolo sobre el escritorio de su compañera, al lado suyo. La niña lo miró pensando que había sido algún tipo de broma ese "princesa", pero sólo se topó con una sonrisa sincera de amabilidad._

— _hump… gracias, plebeyo —y sin poderlo evitarle devolvió una casi imperceptible sonrisa que alegró el corazón puro del infante._

— _Todo por usted, My Lady —las mejillas de la niña se encendieron, pensando que ese niño más que un simple plebeyo… podía ser su caballero._

Y a partir de ese momento, un fuerte lazo de amistad se formó entre ellos. Eran los dos inglesitos, algo apartados. Ya casi no sufrían burlas, principalmente por el temor que sentían los demás hacia aquella niña, Estella. Tenía una fuerza impresionante para ser una pequeña de siete años, y no le daba miedo enfrentarse a cualquiera que quisiera aprovecharse de ella o de su caballero. Los dos jugaban juntos siempre, charlaban, e incluso leían juntos. Los primeros libros infantiles los leyeron uno al lado del otro.

Lastimosamente, ese agradable año que compartieron juntos fue el último, pues la princesa tuvo que partir de nuevo a Inglaterra a causa del trabajo de su padre. Ese día, se habían despedido con un fuerte abrazo y un "te extrañaré mucho". Se prometieron volverse a ver algún día. Él besó su mano como el fiel caballero que era.

— _Espero que la protejan y la traten como la princesa que es, My Lady_ — _dijo el niño, viendo como los ojos de su amiga se ponían brillantes por las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir— Y no llore mi princesa,_ _por favor._

 _En realidad, Phillip también estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas. Pero se contenía, quería ser el valiente caballero de su intrépida princesa una vez más, que ella lo recordara de esa forma._

— _¿Llorar, yo? ¡Claro que no, caballero tonto!_ — _exclamó con el orgullo escurriendo por sus mejillas_ — _mas te vale ser feliz y no olvidar nunca a tu Princesa._

— _Es una promesa._

El relato de la bonita pero corta amistad del niño con su amiga terminó, sin saber que el demonio había aprovechado para ver sus recuerdos mientras este hablaba.

—Ya veo… no deberías estar llorando por esas estupideces, mocoso —dijo el niño restándole importancia, y es que para él la amistad no era más que un concepto humano muy tonto. ¡Por favor, como si la mayoría de los amigos no terminaran apuñalando por la espalda al otro! ¿Existía tal cosa como la "amistad verdadera"? No lo creía. O tal vez si existía, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a, por ejemplo, un demonio. Y eso, aunque no lo sabía por el momento, lo comprobaría más adelante.

—¡No es una estupidez! ¡Ella era mi única amiga, y ahora se ha ido! —y volvió a sollozar. Damien suspiró y llevó su mano a acariciar el cabello rubio perezosamente, sintiéndolos suaves en su mano. Pensó rápidamente en algo que decir para consolarlo, y como eso de hacer sentir bien a la gente _no era lo suyo_ , terminó diciéndole que sus mocos se le estaban saliendo —cosa cierta— y que tal vez se vería mejor sonriendo. El niño obedeció, y le dirigió la más brillante y hermosa sonrisa que hubiese podido ver, a pesar de su rostro enrojecido lleno de lágrimas secas y mocos. Tal vez era el hecho de que nadie nunca le había dirigido ese tipo de mirada.

No.

Definitivamente, era ese niño. Su corazón había vuelto a acelerarse, y entonces lo sintió mas fuerte que nunca, esa sed por algo más que sólo sangre o sufrimiento. Era algo dentro de sí que le gritaba que ese niñito con el corazón menos sucio de toda la humanidad, era… _suyo._

 _Mío._

 _Así que si era él… ¿Phillip, eh? Mi destino. Un corderito._

Supo entonces que ahora más que una obligación o misión, era una necesidad. Ese niño debía compartir el Infierno con él. La Eternidad. Ese niño estaría con él más allá de la muerte. Debía ensuciarlo.

—Damien, ¿por qué viniste aquí? ¿De dónde eres? ¿Tienes amigos? —Preguntó el niño de repente, sorprendiéndolo un instante. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió la mejor idea para cumplir con su meta. Tomaría algo de tiempo, no demasiado. Sonrió.

—Yo no existo para los demás. Sólo para ti. Soy parte de tu alma.

—¿eh?

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre el pueblo, anunciando la inevitable tormenta.

—Soy tu amigo imaginario.

.

Había sido tan fácil. Tan malditamente fácil. A pesar de haberle tomado cinco años, lo había conseguido. Sólo había tenido que difuminar los recuerdos de Estella de su mente y de la de todos los niños de la escuela. De esta forma, el niño se aferraría a él como su único amigo. Un amigo supuestamente inexistente, que podría desaparecer en algún momento. El niño lo consideraba como la única persona que siempre había estado a su lado. Después de un tiempo, se encargó de tomar la forma de Phillip para golpear a uno de los bullies de Pip. No iba a negar que disfrutó como nunca el haber quemado esa pequeña parte de el rostro del chico y dejarlo sin uno de sus ojos, odiaba ver a otros molestar a su Phillip, pero debía ser paciente. Oh, y los demonios eran muy pacientes, sobretodo uno de clase tan alta como el mismo hijo de Lucifer. Se encargó mas tarde de manipular a Stan para asegurarse de darle un amiguito "real" a su Phillip. Si Phillip supiera lo fácil que es romper una amistad para un demonio. Manipular, hipnotizar, confundir… era sencillo. ¿Amistad verdadera? Tal vez existía. Pero no era tan fuerte como querían hacerlo ver los humanos.

La traición de Kyle –cortesía de Damien– fue el empujón final al corazón de su niño. La soledad y la desesperación fueron tan fuertes que consiguieron sacar a relucir un punto negro en el alma del antiguo ser más puro en la historia de la creación de la humanidad. Tuvo la suerte de que el Creador se confió lo suficiente como para no intervenir, esperando seguramente el momento en el que pudiese burlarse de su padre por no realizar sus planes.

Pero ahora, después de unos buenos años manipulando los recuerdos de Phillip, envolviéndolo en una niebla lo suficientemente espesa como para hacerle dudar de su propia cordura, había por fin conseguido llevárselo con él al infierno. Y ya nada podía hacer el de Arriba, sobretodo no ahora que el niño rubio lo miraba agradecido, con algo de miedo, pero seguro al estar en sus brazos.

A su alrededor, los gritos de sufrimiento habían sido acallados por la presencia del príncipe acompañado de un humanito. Sólo había silencio. Phillip miró el lugar en el que se encontraba, siendo enceguecido por el resplandor del fuego. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y de repente escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo susurrarle al oído:

—No te preocupes, Phillip. Tal vez parezca aterrador al principio, pero te acostumbrarás. Seré tu familia, y todos aquí estarán para servirte. Después de todo, estamos destinados.

El niño abrió de nuevo los ojos al sentir sus hombros rodeados por el brazo de su amigo. Y de repente, se encontró con el lugar en el que nunca se imaginó.

 _Un lugar en el que el fuego nunca se extingue y gritos desgarradores son las canciones de cuna de los demonios._

Sombras sin forma se paseaban de un lado a otro por aquel lugar que parecía una ciudad que en lugar de arboles tenía fogatas enormes y era atravesada por un rio de lava. Los edificios deformes, altos y pintados de negro se estiraban imponiendo temor, de cada uno se escuchaban ecos de sufrimiento y satisfacción a partes iguales, mientras que las casas parecían ser más tranquilas. Por las calles, criaturas humanoides — la mayoría desnudas— adornados con cuernos se habían quedado observándolo fijamente. Algunas criaturas parecían más animales que otra cosa. Desde cualquier punto o ángulo era blanco de la mirada de todos aquellos seres.

Phillip sintió la aterradora necesidad de salir corriendo, pero una mano apretando su hombro le hizo saber que no podría escapar ahora. Había caído. Tenía miedo. Ya no quería estar allí. Todo eso Damien lo sabía.

Pero también sabía que no sería por mucho. Lo atrajo a sus brazos y le dijo, esta vez sonriendo con malicia:

—bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, Phillip. Por favor, no te preocupes… yo te cuidaré.

Lo llevaría a su castillo y se lo mostraría a su padre. Pero no le dejaría hacerle nada, aunque suponía que Lucifier ya sabía que el inglés era su Destino. No pretendía de todas formas dejarlo afectar la vida que ahora llevaría con él. Reinarían juntos, y se prepararían para resistir el día en el que la fuerza del Creador decidiera destruir su hogar. Vivirían juntos, pecarían juntos, crecerían juntos, y desaparecerían juntos, no sin antes lograr luchar contra la próxima criatura más pura creada.

Aunque eso ya es otra historia, que tardaría unos dos mil años en tomar lugar.

Por ahora, sólo se concentraría en mantener al niño a su lado e intentar hacerlo sonreír como aquella primera vez en la que se vieron… o tal vez… con un poco menos de inocencia.

.

.

" _Lo he encontrado, y no lo pienso dejar ir… esta alma… está condenada a quedarse a mi lado"_

 **¿ _Fin?_**

 ** _No. El comienzo._**

* * *

Bueno, llegamos al capítulo final.

Lol, en realidad, queda un epílogo. No puedo dejar esto así, todavía quedan cosas por cerrar.

Admito que no sé cuantos meses tarde en escribirlo. Ya no voy a prometer nada, miren lo qué pasó, otro medio año sin actualizar xD.

La verdad, mi versión del cielo, el infierno, y la creación en general es muuuy larga y no la podía extender en un sólo capitulo (hablo de algo que inventé, no mis creencias ni nada así) pero aun así quise explicar un poco las cosas. Pero resumiendo…:

El Creador es un ser hecho de "maldad", su meta es conseguir crear lo contrario a él, es decir, seres puros. Aquí los ángeles son simplemente criaturas sin corazón, sin sentimientos, lo cual no los hace buenos ni malos. Son como robots.

Jesus es un mito, Pip es lo más cercano a él que ha conseguido crear. Ah, y Lucifer fue una de sus primeras creaciones, echada del paraíso por la frustración de no poder crear bondad. Lucifer admira y odia a la vez al Creador.

Por ultimo, **no es que Damien y Phillip** estén destinados a estar juntos enamorados como en las novelas homoéroticas de hombres lobo, es que estan destinados a unirse contra el Creador. El lazo que hay entre los dos es principalmente ese, pero Damien lo sintio como una obsesion, que luego se convirtio en algo parecido al amor x3

En fin, tal vez algún día cree una historia Dip basándome en todo eso, algo así como una continuación o una nueva historia ^^

MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos los que comentaron el capitulo anterior. Sin ustedes probablemente habría dejado esto tirado, incluso si ya tenía este cap escrito desde hace meses. Pasa que no me gusta mucho, siento que es un resumen de muchas cosas, pero era necesario para explicarlo todo sin hacer el fic mas largo y repetitivo.

Ehm. Si, pienso volver. De hecho, tengo unos fics ahí pendientes calentándose en el horno y que pronto verán la publicación…

"pronto" xD

Obvio habrá yaoi, pero también otros temitas. Yup, bye zona de confort xD

En fin, espero les haya gustado y pasen un feliz verano! (espera, creo que en algunos países es invierno)

Por último, Gracias a los que se leyeron esta cosa, en serio me alegra que les haya gustado y lo hayan esperado.

Saludos!

Valen ^^

PD: Me gusta la Estella del fic, a pesar de su poca aparicion. No sé, de verdad me agrada, y hasta la shippeo con Pip x3

pronto sabran mas de ella :3


End file.
